Pokémon
The Pokémon franchise has made references to the Godzilla franchise since it first began. Generation I The very first Pokémon generation featured the popular games Red, Green, Blue and Yellow, yet there have been abundant references to the franchises. In the Show *In one episode of the Pokémon anime, a giant Caterpie attacks a city similar to Tokyo. The Caterpie evolves into Metapod, and eventually evolves into Butterfree. This entire sequence was very similar to Mothra's very first movie appearance. *In an episode that was later banned in America in the wake of 9/11 (but later unbanned when the show was picked up Cartoon Network), a group of Tentacool's attack a city followed by a Giant Tentacruel attack similar to the way destroy cities. *In an episode of Pokémon, the main characters go searching for fossils and they resurrect an Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl is a pterodactyl-based Pokémon. Aerodactyl starts to terrorize the group through Hyper Beam. This entire process is somewhat similar to Rodan's appearances and depictions. The Pokémon *The Pokémon Gyarados in the Pokédex states that it if provoked it will come from the sea and destroy cities and towns. This is similar to Godzilla who attacks Japan whenever angered. Generation II The second generation of Pokémon has a few references in the Pokémon themselves than Generation I's anime or movies. In the Movies *In the movie "Pokémon Heroes", an Aerodactyl is summoned to destroy the city and its citizens. This again is similar to giant monster films. And the dead Aerodactly and Kabutops have white pupils in the film that could be a homage to Godzilla's white pupils in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. The Pokémon *The Pokémon Tyranitar is similar to Godzilla in many ways, including a passing resemblance through its design. Tyranitar is a very powerful and in the movies/show it can be seen as an unstoppable force. Also, Tyranitar's Japanese name is Bangiras , which is an obvious reference to Anguirus's Japanese name Angirasu . *The idea behind how Grimers spawn from pollution, and how Muk evolved when some Grimers merged, is very similar to the idea of Hedorah, who spawns in polluted water, and grows by merging with others. Generation III The third generation of Pokémon has a few notable references to Godzilla or allusions to giant monsters. In the show In the sixth movie, "Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker" Groudon's theme has a similar theme to Godzilla's theme. Generation IV Generation IV seems to be fueled with references to Godzilla. In the Movies *The legendary Pokémon Giratina's roar is actually Mothra's chirps, screeches and cries. *The legendary Pokémon Palkia's roar is a mix of the roars of the Boga from Star Wars, King Ghidorah's roar and Godzilla's roar. *In the eleventh movie, the villain's ship (when using its beam) produces the same sound as Megaguirus's roar. The Pokémon *Palkia's Boga-like roar from the movies is also used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl whenever it appears in the Spear Pillar stage, and in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U whenever it appears from a Master Ball. *The Pokémon Yanmega is a dragonfly that evolves from Yanma by learning AncientPower and is directly based off the Meganeura species of ancient dragonflies, just like Megaguirus and the Meganula. Generation V Generation V is loaded with references to Godzilla. The Pokémon *The Pokémon Hydreigon is similar to King Ghidorah in appearance as they are both winged, flying three-headed dragons with no real "arms." However, Hydreigon has been confirmed in a Nintendo Dream interview with Ken Sugimori, head Pokémon designer, to be based off Orochi instead of King Ghidorah. The explanation given was that Hydreigon has 3 heads instead of 8 because 3 heads was simpler than 8 heads. The Games * In Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, there is a feature called the "Pokéstar Studios", in which you can make short movies. The feature has a giant Steel-type mechanical Tyranitar that can be used in the movies, that goes by the name of "Mecha Tyranitar" and shortened to "MT" in-battle. This character is similar to the Heisei MechaGodzilla and the late Heisei Godzilla, because of its appearance and role in the film. Mecha Tyranitar is at level 73, has the ability "Analytic" and has the moves "Iron Head", "Surf", "Spark", and "Earthquake". In the studios, there is a series of films called "Big Monster" that can done at any point after the player has defeated the Champion, in which Mecha Tyranitar appears. These are the films' titles: *The Titanic Tyranitar - A giant organism appears, and the UDF goes into action! *The Mechanical Menace - The UDF rushes into action when an odd scream is heard during patrol! *Mysterious Beach - The Titanic Tyranitar reappears! The mysterious light's true identity! *Return of Mecha Tyranitar - MT reappears. It's time for the final battle with the UDF! '' In the ''Return of Mecha Tyranitar, the player battles a "Strange Man" called Serizawa, who uses a Steel and Electric-type Black Mecha Tyranitar called MT2. Mecha Tyranitar 2 is at level 72, has the ability "Flash Fire", has a "Scope Lens" held item, and has the moves "Flamethrower", "Thunderbolt", "Metal Burst", and "Dragon Pulse." The Show *In the first episode of the Generation V anime adaption, the Pokémon Zekrom has the same roar as Megaguirus, while it has Baragon's GMK roar in the 14th Pokemon movie. The Pokémon Reshiram has Megaguirus' roar mixed with one of Keizer Ghidorah's roars in the movie as well. *In Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, Kyurem has the roars of Zilla and Baragon. *A giant robot that goes by the name "Mecha Tyranitar" appears in the anime episode "An Epic Defense Force!". In that, a giant Tyranitar is shown swimming across the sea. Ash fires at it, removing some of it's fake skin. The Mecha-Tyranitar then reveals it's true self as a robot. This is a direct reference to Fake Godzilla and the movie Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. Mecha Tyranitar has Heisei King Ghidorah's roar and is controlled by an alien, played by Cilan. Ash Ketchum is a member of the "Unova Defense Force" and lands on an island where two twins, one played by Iris and another played by a Zorua, talk about restoring a sleeping titan of legend, a giant Golurk, which is a reference to the Shobijin. The aliens capture some Pokémon and the twins plead the giant to wake up, but Mecha Tyranitar destroys the sleeping Golurk. Mecha Tyranitar fires a beam at the twins but Golett sacrifices itself. The twins shed two single tears which revive Golett and make it evolve into a giant Golurk. Golurk and Mecha Tyranitar fight, and Golurk uses Mega Punch to destroy the Mecha and uses Psychic to save the Pokemon. The aliens try to beam Mecha Tyranitar back into their ship but Golurk blocks the beam and later damages the alien ship, making it explode. Golurk lands in front of the main characters and the twins thank Golurk for saving the Earth and all living on it. Golurk restores the Golurk statue and devolves back into Golett. This entire sequence is a direct spoof of kaiju movies, mainly Godzilla ones. *The part where Cameron's Hydreigon uses it's Tri Attack from its mouth is a reference to King Ghidorah's Gravity Beam. Golurk vs. Mecha Tyranitar.png|The Giant Golurk fighting Mecha Tyranitar Iris & her Doppleganger as the Shobijin.jpg|Iris & her twin played by Zorua as the Shobijin Generation VI Generation VI has only made small references to Godzilla so far. The Pokémon *Tyranitar gained a mega evolution in this Generation, and rather fittingly resembles Super Godzilla or SpaceGodzilla (who was inspired by Super Godzilla anyways), complete with an exaggerated version of Super Godzilla's 'crown' and large erupting out of its back. The Show *In the movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Yveltal has Megaguirus' roars. *In Mega Evolution Special III, both Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre have Godzilla's roar, mixed with Mothra and King Ghidorah's roars. *When it turns into its 50% form, Squishy has Mothra's 2003 roar and when it first roar in that form, makes a Boga roar. Mega Tyranitar.png|Mega Tyranitar Generation VII Generation VII has only made a small references to Godzilla so far. The Show *The main character Lillie aids the pack of Alolan Sandshrew led by the Totem Sandshrew (prior evolving to Alolan Sandslash with an Ice Stone) against the invading Tyranitar. Generation VIII Generation VIII has only made a small references to Godzilla so far. The Pokémon *Duraludon itself is heavily inspired from Mecha Godzilla, especially its rivalry with Tyranitar (who itself inspired from Godzilla). *The Gigantamax form of Butterfree is very similar to Mothra. Duraludon.png|Duraludon Trivia * Toho Company Ltd. makes Pokémon movies, and to 'save' time, they reuse roars on the Pokémon. *The video game Godzilla: Trading Battle plays very similarly to Pokémon games. *In the Capsule Monsters Beta (Pokémon Beta), there were two generic Pocket Monsters that were made to show off a prototype of the battle screen. The two Pokémon's names translate to "Godzillante" and "Gorillaimo." Godzillante is a reptile-like Pokémon that shoots fire, and it could have been a very early fire-type prototype for Tyranitar. Godzillante's name could also be a reference to Biollante's English and Japanese names. *Originally, the Pokémon series was to be called 'Capsule Monsters.' It has since been revealed by Satoshi Tajiri that one of his inspirations for the concept of people summoning monsters to help them battle or surmount obstacles was taken from Eiji Tsuburaya's hit tokusatsu television show, Ultraseven.Pokemon Red and Blue Early Concept Art, Section 1: Life Before Pokemon *According to an interview with Shogo Tomiyama during the US premiere of Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla's most dangerous adversary is Pikachu and that hopefully, "Godzilla's new film will finally win the hearts of children back from his most dangerous advisory ever: Pokémon."Ryuhei Kitamura & Shogo Tomiyama References Category:Toho Category:References